Where Angel's Dare Not Tread
by Murderbynuns
Summary: Why is it out of all the V1 kids Bixby is so important to Alex? why is it that Micheal turns a blind eye to her friendship with Alex and why is it Alex would die to keep the girl safe?


**Title:** Where Angel's Dare Not Tread

**Pairings:** Alex &amp; Micheal Uriel &amp; Furiad (one sideded) Ehen &amp; Will

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Dominon &amp; Legion

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, AU, Male Preg, PregMicheal, Forced Pregancy, Abandonment, Child abuse, over protective Angel

**Chapters: **1/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **Why is it out of all the V1 kids Bixby is so important to Alex? why is it that Micheal turns a blind eye to her friendship with Alex and why is it Alex would die to keep the girl safe?

**Chapter Summery: **Micheal lets his gaurd down and makes a mistake 

**Episode Used: **Before the show takes place

**Authors Note:**

**Where Angel's Dare Not Tread **

Lines In The Sand

The Stratosphere stood out above all other buildings in Vega. It was both the shining beacon of Hope, protection and comfort for the city, like a watchtower over the wastelands beyond the walls but at the same time it casts a shadow over Vega that had many quaking in fear. Like a monstrous reminder of the past, a time of uncertainty when the bonds of friendships and love were broke and blurred. When families turned on each other torn asunder by creatures beyond comprehension and at its very heart a guardian that bore all its qualities walking the blurring lines as both humanity's Saviour and its biggest threat. Micheal sat on his bed the night air was hot and dusty as it swirled in through the open window before him, the distant sounds of life barely audible to human hearing whispered like a long lost song. Even from his meditative state Micheal's mind danced to the sounds like it did so many times past since his creation, suddenly a loud crackling ripped him from his meditations as the dormant radio came to life.

/Tower to Archangel/

"What is it Tower?" growled Micheal as he stood up and began collecting up his things.

/We've lost contact with the V1 outskirt colony just beyond our perimeter, we sent a routine trading patrol hours ago and they've gone dark. Do you wish me to assemble the Archangel Core?/

"Negative, I'll head out myself. Archangel out" Micheal tapped his ear piece and waited until the line went dead, slipping his twin blades into their usual comfortable place at his side and pulling on his battle worn coat that evoked a small smile every time he thought about the memory's it held.

Standing at the edge of the open window Micheal cast one last look at the silent city below him before allowing his body to fall gracefully forward, there was no fear, not mistrust, just the strong gust of wing and graceful strength as gravity pulled his body towards the earth before his dark and elegant wing unfolded from somewhere deep within him and stretched out to deify gravity's pull allowing him to glide silently on beyond the city's walls. It was only in theses brief moments that Micheal truly knew what it meant to be free, to be himself as he felt the rush of the wind passing by him and watched as the ground below sped by like oil paint on a canvas. Once long before man or even angels this world had been his father's greatest creation and if Micheal had any say it would been once again.

Micheal's musing was broking as he approached the encampment just outside the wall that should have held the overflow of Vega's V1 populous, on first inspection all seemed calm. The makeshift homes stood still as cooking fires burned close by but that was the first thing that caught Micheal's attention, there where fires but no V1's in sight. As he began positioning himself to land it was as he drew closer to the ground that it hit him the stench of blood and fear and he found himself never more grateful that Archangel's where practically undetectable to all but other Archangel's as he was now. Landing in the shadows just out of sight Micheal retraced his great black wings before drawing his blades and silently stalking into the camp, the smell of death and blood soaked the very air around him forcing Micheal to calm his darker urges.

Suddenly Micheal caught the hint of motion, fading into the shadows and slowing his breathing Micheal waited for his prey to cross his path. His fingers ghosted over the cool steal as the heavy footsteps became closer, Micheal fought his urge to cover his face as the stench that approached him became almost unbearable and he was suddenly more then grateful then ever for the lessing of his angelic senses. Pulling himself back together Micheal prepared himself as the owner of the stench dragged himself passed the Archangel, Micheal resisted the urge to sneer in disgust. The Archangel to his own confession had never truly bothered with the lower angels known to all heavenly host as the Dog of Heaven, now he'd spent most of his stay upon earth running them though he understood why humans called them Eight-Balls. Micheal took notice that the young man who'd once owned that body had once upon a time been a rather appealing to the eye for a human, now though Micheal tried not to pass more than a weary glance at him.

Gone was the young mans youthful good looks and smile, now replaced with pale yellowish skin lined with dark veins, sharpened, jagged fangs, claw like nails upon his fingers and blacked eyes with a small white pupil that had lead humans to call them Eight-Balls. As he passed Micheal moved soundlessly from his perch in the shadow, pulling his dagger from his boot he approached the Eight-Ball from behind and reaching for the back of the creatures collar it took seconds but as it released something was up Micheal had brought the blade cleanly across its throat. Watching the body fall Micheal drew his blade from under his coat and drove it though the creature heart just to make sure it was gone, then he pulled the remains out of sight Micheal continues on though the camp.

As he silently dispatched three more Eight-Balls as he approached the central fire of the encampment, but still something felt off as every part of Micheal's instincts screamed ambush. Suddenly every part of Micheal's grace sang with a warning he knew well, pulling out his blade with lightening speed he was able to block the powerful attack that barreled down on him as his attacker appeared from above him. Micheal didn't have time for the shock and surprise that momentarily over took him as he recognized the blade, looking up he caught sight of the blood red wings, heavy amour and crimson eyes that stared back at him.

"Furiad, I thought this war was beneath you" spat Micheal towards his fellow Angel in the tongue he'd known since his creation but that now felt as foreign now to him as his thoughts of heaven as home.

"How pitiful Micheal oh how they've leashed you, once our father's sword now you've been reduced to a watchdog. So maybe putting you down is for the best brother" hissed Furiad's response as he took up his sword and attacked.

Micheal moved with the grace and skill of a warrior versed in millennia of battle, his movement was fluid and precise as any seasoned swordsman and that only fanned the flames of Furiad's anger. No matter what Furiad did he couldn't match Micheal's action's for Micheal had something the others didn't, he had true peace for he no longer had anything to truly lose. Long before the war had been a thought, when Micheal had learned first hand as his brother and sister beaten him he released that something are not as plain as first believed. This was the start of his rebellion, of his fall from grace and his beginning of his conversion to humanity. This made Micheal a dangerous opponent for Furiad knew that a man/angel that had nothing to lose had no reason to hold back so he'd be much harder to defeat, but that hadn't been the plan much to Furiad's frustration.

He'd longed to take the Prince of Heaven down a few pegs, but he was here under another's orders and these order's would grant Furiad his chance. As Micheal and Furiad threw themselves whole heartedly into the battle they missed the sound of the approaching Jeep, as shots wrung out over the battle the two angel's stopped dead as several Eight-Ball's dropped beside them turning to the source Furiad took a sick pleasure as Micheal spotted the shooter and his stoic attitude faulted.

"Alex...Corporal Lannon stand down and seek shelter" barked Micheal as he tried to portray the Commander he was, but it was too late Furiad had seem his weakness and ceased the moment.

Holding Micheal's sword hand above their heads with his own weapon he forced his other hand under Micheal's top. As his hand coiled with the bare skin Furiad growled out something within the their long forgotten tongue but before Micheal could react the shear pain that ripped though his abdomen, disabled him and forced him not only to drop his weapon but to fall to his knee's in defeat. It was in this moment of weakness that turned out to be more then Furiad could bare, forgetting his orders he drew his sword and swung it with all his might with the intention to behead Micheal when suddenly his sword gave off sparks. Looking up Furiad realized that the young man Micheal had referred to as Corporal Lannon was stood very close to him, weapon drawn and smoking. Growling at the young man Furiad realized his mighty wings and in one smooth movement he was airborne leaving a bewildered Alex to help Micheal to his feet.

"What are you doing?" growled Micheal weakly as Alex shouldered Micheal's weight before guiding him to the Jeep.

"Saving your superior ass..Archangel" grumbled Alex as he deposited the taller man in the passenger side of his jeep, before sliding into the drivers side and heading back towards Vega.

"Do I need to radio this in, do you need a medic?...hell what was that, I though Gabriel was the only other angel on earth" growled Alex calmly as he felt his blood boil, looking over at the other occupant in the Jeep Alex became worried.

Gone was the Archangel's usual cool demeanor, he was lent ungraciously against the window, his skin was pale and clammy, his eyes where closed in pain as he winced now and again as his hand rested on his abdomen and his breathing ragged. Alex's anger was quickly replaced by pure fear and panic, mostly for Micheal's safety after all he'd known the Archangel all his life and he was all Alex had left of his family but a small part of him feared for Vega and what would happen if he returned with their savor half dead in his jeep.

"Just get me to my bed...and don't change the subject Alex" wheezed Micheal weakly as he turned to face the other man.

"You know what I was doing, the question is why were you there and why were you alone and don't tell me it wasn't to puff up your pride dam Peacock" sighed Alex as Micheal gave out a small laugh.

"Pride before a fall" wheezed Micheal again as they fell into a comfortable silence.

Furiad growled to himself as he landed, throwing his helmet to the ground he plunged his sword though the first lower he came across. Internally he chastised himself for not only losing it like a bloodthirsty lower but also for failing to wipe out Micheal because of a lowly human insect, storming into the center of the rundown building he was in he fell to his knee and bowed his head.

"Were you successfully?" asked a female voice as Furiad looked up from his position.

"I was, one of Micheal's pet humans distracted him long enough for me to deliver your blessing" answered Furiad as they other person turned to face him.

"That's not what I was told, I was informed that you almost ended Micheal and with that our plan" growled the female angel before him.

"I do not understand why that would have been a bad thing, one less Archangel to deal with. Why are we playing games with him?" growled Furiad as the woman's expression changed, moving forward Furiad found himself with her blade at his throat.

"I have spent century twisting my brother's faith in humanity, in themselves, in father's words and in each other. When Micheal rebelled I believed that my work was complete that Gabriel would destroy his twin and then in his grief he would leave heaven to me but I was wrong. Micheal found a peace among theses human, a peace that stripped him of his duty and expectations now he had nothing to lose and that makes him immune now to my words. What we have done if all goes to plan is give the Archangel who has nothing to lose and all to fight for a reason to fear loss and into doing so force a weakness upon him" laughed the woman as Furiad stood and approached the woman, taking her hand he bowed before her and kissed the back of it before pushing a stray hair from her face.

"As you wish my lady Uriel, I will holster my sword and await the results of you plans" answered Furiad as he bowed and left the room.

"Watch over him, I believe that as useful as he is to us his temper with Micheal may put our plans in danger" spoke Ural to no one in particular as she looked out the window, from the shadows a hooded stranger nodded before leaving Uriel alone with her thoughts.

Sighing to herself Uriel took a moment to stare out at the barren landscape that had once been a paradise to look upon, Uriel growled to herself as she dwells upon the memories of what once was but unlike so many she didn't hold humans responsible for this destruction. To her the blame for all that had come to pass laid squarely upon the shoulder's of her father vague rules and brothers constant war to please. Returning her weapon to it's place at her side Uriel tore her attention from the window and headed into another room off to the side, the dim candle light was enough to illuminate the small room and the makeshift bed and within that bed the clearly feminine figure.

Over the millennia Uriel had leaned many thing, when to use her blade and wen to temper it, how to manipulate her brothers and went to calm them, how to keep on the right side of their father while guiding his hand and most importantly of all she'd learned it pays to have many back up plans when making a move for dominance. Evelyn or Arika as she was now know was one of those plans, she had been a young child long before war when Uriel had appeared to her she'd seem a great fire within her soul that was useful for Uriel's plans. As the years passed Uriel shaped Arika into the woman she needed and as Micheal and Gabriel went to war in a distant diner in the middle of nowhere Uriel moved her pawn into place, so as the Dogs of Heaven tore apart the once green lands Uriel watched as Arika and her faithful took control of Hill Air Force Base and began converting it to the great city of Helena.

"Did he succeed?" asked Arika sleepily as Uriel smiled and approached the bed.

"He did barley, his vendetta against my brother almost cost us" growled Uriel as she climbed upon the bed causing Arika to crawl up beside her, pulling back her blond hair she kissed Uriel's neck genitally.

"That's because he's male, blood is all they care for human or angel" laughed Arika as she pushed Uriel down on the bed before pulling the blanket over them both.


End file.
